


Counterclockwise Role-play

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Asex roleplaygame went off course. There’s no actual course to begin with anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 kittoslutparty.
> 
> Basically Arashi/Arashi porn, of them playing the ‘who should I fuck so I can fuck myself’ game!” (a fic of “nothing honestly angsty”)

“The ‘who should I fuck so I can fuck myself’ game!” Nino announces inequitably.

Silence ensues. The only thing that saves Nino from questions and whiny complaints aside from Sho’s excited drunk cheers and Jun and Aiba’s being busy with their extended make-out session is Ohno’s outright answer:

“Yes. Who should I?”

 

The next thing that’s worth focusing on, after the coffee table is moved to the other side of the living room, after Jun half-heartedly makes them all promise to chip in for the laundry bill, after Aiba suggests that Sho drink more shots to dull his inhibitions even more, is Nino yelping and falling down flat on the fluffy carpet in surrender when Aiba pushes him down playfully and starts to grind their hips together.

“I thought you are supposed to be Sho-chan?” Aiba pokes him, grinning and relaxing as the night finally turns wilder.

“I _am_ Sho-chan! Didn’t you catch me yelping like a girl just now?” Face flushed and grinning back at Aiba, satisfied that his plan is in motion right now and there’s no way it’s going to fail this time, Nino sets aside his empty beer can and stretches luxuriously.

“I do _not_ squeal,” Sho gives an indignant pout from the corner of the sofa.

Ohno, scooting closer to Sho and starting to get into his chosen role, smiles his best smirk. “It was a yelp, Sho-kun. And you do both yelp and squeal, now that I think about it.” When he gets to Sho’s side, he playfully pokes him.

Sho whips his head around to face Ohno. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Mhm, Matsujun,” he answers, wiggling his eyebrows and tumbling over to splay himself against the couch.

From the other corner of the couch, as he had left Nino on the floor for Jun to deal with, Aiba groans. “Damn it, Leader, I thought I was going to be Matsujun.”

“It’s okay. You can be me, Aiba-chan,” Ohno reassures him and starts breathing down Sho’s nape, causing some uneasiness and making him squirm.

Seeing Ohno already busy with his task at hand, Aiba gives in and accepts the suggestion. “Not bad, I guess. This way I can relax and sit back enjoying the drinks then.”

Jun blinks, sipping the last drops of his wine before setting the glass aside at a safe distance. “Wait. Wait! Time out!” He has been trying to tune out the whole conversation since Aiba and Nino decided that playing the ‘who should I fuck so I can fuck myself’ game was going to have better reception rate than normal Spin the Bottle. ”And this leaves me as who?”

Aiba ignores the question, knowing that Jun could answer it if he takes a simple inventory, and turns his focus back at Nino. “You see, I won't have to do anything until you get rid of those pants, Nino.”

Nino leans forward, “is _that_ a dare?”

Ohno smiles again. “Everything will work out fine, Sho-kun,” Ohno moves in to start giving Sho’s jaw his attention.

“That creepy smile is not sexy, Leader. You are a bad Jun-kun. You can go ahead and fix that fact with the intense stares you’re aiming at Sho-chan’s nape though,” Nino gasps as Aiba gets back to his side and starts to tug at his pants. “Aiba—!”

Sho, in order to distract his mind from the breeze of breath Ohno’s puffing on his neck, points out the obvious for Jun. “You can be Nino.”

“And that makes you…Aiba-kun?”

“I guess,” Sho tries to concentrate, getting nothing but the feeling of alcohol buzz full blown. “This is getting harder to remember. I need to get my notebook.”

“Sho-chan, you are Aiba! You do not scribble everything on a posh notebook!” Nino reminds him.

Aiba slides to Nino's side, “and Sho-chan never scolds. Well, not anymore since he is now a respected newspaper.”

Jun corrects him, “Newscaster, Aiba. Although that was a nice rendition of Ohno.”

“I know the difference between newspaper and newscaster,” Ohno argues.

“You do now since you are me,” Jun points out helpfully.

“And pouting is certainly not Jun-kun, Leader. Stop it and act like a scary adult.”

Jun lunges to tackle Nino in retaliation, making a small “humft” of protest. “What the hell?”

“Well, I am you and I'm jumping your Sho-chan just like you do on a weekly basis.”

Sho starts to doubt this plan of theirs, trying to clear his head enough to dissect the plan, what this was supposed to be, or what this is supposed to become, but it is difficult to make some coherent points to the others at the moment.

Aiba shouts at him, “Aiba-chan, do something. Don’t just stare and freeze. Thinking is too much!”

“Okay. What will Aiba-chan do? What will Aiba-chan do? I don’t really know. Aiba-chan, help me!” Sho snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Aiba, completely lost.

Ohno chuckles. “You get the cuteness already but I think we need more to drink!”

“As expected from our good host, Matsumoto,” Nino pats his thigh.

It was Jun who answers. “Thanks, Sho-kun, ah, _Sho-chan_. You are definitely still too coherent for someone who’s splayed on the fluff carpet. Let’s bring on more booze!”

Aiba rises from his couch corner, “oh, that’s a good reminder.”

“I don't think we are drunk enough if we want to get through the next step,” Jun agrees.

“What next step?” Sho not-so-innocently asks.

“This next step!” Ohno lunges as on cue, flattening Sho on his back.

“Oh, please,” Jun has to roll his eyes. “I would never ever do that.”

Sliding his hands suggestively on Jun’s thigh, Nino chimes in agreement, “Yes. Jun-kun would never do that shameless stunt.”

“That’s what they all say now,” Ohno straddles Sho’s lap, who to no one’s surprise is welcoming the attention.

Aiba pats Jun, back with more booze. “Matsujun does have problems with being straightforward.”

“I do not!” Jun blushes, mentally blaming it on the alcohol and completely distracted from Nino’s hands.

“Jun-kun, you’re blushing,” Nino coos.

“Shut up, _Sho-kun_ ,” Jun addresses Nino.

“Yes, shut up, _Sho-kun_ ,” Sho scolds Nino, sitting up rather effortlessly even with Ohno still on his lap nuzzling his neck and reaching for a beer can but failing.

Aiba laughs as he's done setting the bottles and cans down. “You are starting to sound like me, Sho-chan.”

“I'm beginning not to comprehend who I am or who we are right now,” Sho replies, still trying to reach for the nearest beer can but Aiba shoves it away when he catches Ohno’s glint of suggestion. “But somehow this is fun.”

“This is fun,” Ohno says, “especially when we start doing this.” Sliding off from Sho’s lap, his hands travel to the hem of Sho’s shirt and tug before, once again, flattening him on the floor with Aiba’s help and pinning Sho’s hands effectively above his head.

“Oh. Abs,” Jun marvels, distracted from setting up their sixth, or perhaps seventh round of tequila. He left Nino to crawl over to the new attraction.

Nino, not actually minding having lost Jun’s warmth for the greater fun, scoots closer to Sho. “I wanted to coo 'Aiba-chan' but this is a true gem, I’m going to shut up now.”

“Haven't seen this in a while,” Ohno also leans his head forward to marvel, “you keep in good shape, Sho-kun.”

Sho wants a kiss from anyone really so he could keep his moans to himself, but no one gives; utmost attention goes to his stomach. He closes his eyes and shivers when he feels so many fingertips raking his bare stomach, appreciating the compliment, when a pair of hands starts to tug at his belt.

“Guys, I thought we're playing strip _that_ Sho-kun,” he pants, opening his eyes and find Nino closest to his line of vision as the owner of the belt-tugging grabby hands, “not _this_ Sho-kun.”

“Slight change of plan,” Jun supplies, hands sneaking stealthily into Sho’s pants. “Bring that bottle here,” he waves his hand to no one in particular, “whoever you are or were supposed be.”

“That’s very Jun-kun of you, _Nino_ ,” Aiba reminds Jun, knowing he was the closest to the bottle, and hands it to him.

“Oh shut up. I know for sure you are thinking some of Aiba-kun’s dirty thoughts yourself, _Leader_.”

“Of course,” Aiba wiggles his eyebrows in confirmation and Jun rolls his eyes.

“I think I don’t have to take _my_ pants off,” Nino supplies, shifting smoothly to sit on Sho’s chest and allowing the rest three having their way with Sho, “not now, that is.”

“Why not?” Sho has to ask.

“Because,” Aiba grins, as he watches Jun hovering the bottle just above Sho’s stomach as eager as everybody else to start the game. He knows that Nino will be busy with distracting Sho and that Ohno will be having a blast over this.

“Why? Pants? Mine?”

“Because, Sho-chan,” Nino shifts, giving some space for the eager party to continue, “they are going to drink off of you.”

Jun spills some drops first, becoming giggly all of a sudden from the excitement. Aiba licks his lips, throwing a silent question of ‘who should go first’ at Ohno only to see him already leaning down for the first taste.

When Sho’s eyes widens in surprise, Nino bends out to taste Sho’s whimper with a light peck. “Guess who,” he asks the befuddled Sho.

“Huh?” Seeking for purchase, Sho’s left hand grips Nino’s shirt and tugs him down for more kissing.

“Guess who?” Nino asks him again, resisting playfully. “If you can get it right, _Nino-chan_ , you are getting more kisses or the chance to fuck _yourself_.”

Heedless of the one-way conversation between Nino and _Nino_ , Ohno complains as he watches Aiba and Jun taking turns in dripping liquid and sucking Sho clean. “Why are we trying to do this when we don’t have salt and lemon?”

“Uhm, it’s sexy? And it’s Sho-kun. Ah, I mean _Nino_.” Jun is still in a haze of curiosity and isn’t stopping now, especially not when Sho has already repeatedly tried to raise his hips, asking for attention and not getting any except the little they are giving right now.

Chin glistening with loose drops of tequila, Aiba looks up and asks Jun. “You want to take your turn now and do this?”

“I…” Jun nearly says yes but gives an honest answer instead. “No, I want to take him as the main attraction,” he emphasizes with a glare, challenging both his partner-in-body-shots-crime to disagree in the most Ninomiya-like manner he could possibly muster.

“Oh. You’re taking dibs _now_?” Aiba snorts, yet completely mindful of Jun’s interest, he nods knowingly and turns to Ohno. “See, that’s how you do Matsujun, Leader. Take dibs, and don’t worry about it.”

“I see,” Ohno nods. After an instant of short reasoning process, even with the attraction of body shots on Sho’s stomach, he follows suit in reassessing his priority. “Nino! Me dibs on you!”

“I knew it. I just knew it. Leader, you’re hopeless,” Aiba groans in disappointment before he shakes the faint daze of hard liquor away and realizes that somehow Ohno might’ve said the right thing. “Wait. Which Nino?

“What? Which?” Ohno is getting confused simply because he thinks he’s already letting out the right thing. “ _This_ Nino, of course,” he points out.

Both Aiba and Jun follow the finger pointed just next to Nino’s cheek with their eyes. When Nino feels the heat from the hovering finger, he stops kissing Sho, turns around, and gets poked square on the cheek.

“Oh my god, what are you? Six?” Nino smiles despite his scolding, making Ohno giggles while Aiba and Jun roll their eyes in synch.

“Leader, that is almost as bad as cheating,” Aiba stresses his point. “Although, if you’re considering the game seriously, that’ll be like Matsujun picking Sho-chan. Which leaves me with Matsujun and Sho-chan, or Nino and myself. I don’t think I mind but…”

“Ugh,” Sho blinks his eyes open, losing Nino’s warmth and all the delicious wetness on his stomach, suddenly lonely.

“See? Three versus undecided two,” Ohno makes his case. “I’ll take whichever Nino I can get. Or both!”

“Leader, you should stop trying to be Jun-kun, the hogging kind, and…” Nino gasps when he realizes that that Ohno is now tugging his pants off. “Oh, _Jun-kun_ , that’s very subtle of you.”

In a rare moment of leadership, Aiba nudges Jun to stop crowding Sho, stopping Ohno with a glance, and says, “let’s regroup and consider the best system for this. We all need to lose our shirts before starting the next round. Forget about the booze, I say we’re all drunk enough.”

“It’s about goddamn time,” Sho gasps for air as he begins to be able breath again, now without Nino’s hand to hold his down and without Jun breathing on his stomach. He holds himself up on his elbows, clearing his hazy mind, noticing that everyone is trying to even their own breathing; Jun waits for Aiba’s instruction with a bottle dangling on his hand, Nino slaps away Ohno’s wandering hands, and Aiba’s posed in his best Ohno’s rendition.

 

There are blurs of Aiba taking charge of making the arrangements and settling the positions; Nino complaining about not wanting to bottom tonight, making Ohno sad before Sho sneaks to Ohno’s side and offers himself as Nino for the night; Jun’s predatory stare towards Sho or Aiba, whomever works, thinking it goes unnoticed by the rest but everyone knows better.

“And why are we all almost naked already?” Ohno again is unexpectedly the first one to realize the turn of events, even now with Nino at his side.

“Do we need to get descriptive on how we end up being naked, instead of just _being_ naked?” Jun says, playing with the waistband of Sho’s jeans instead of taking them off. “Okay, I know I’m drunk now that I just said that.”

“You did sound like Sho-chan,” Aiba comments, happy with everyone’s position now and his success on positioning them all. “Which is actually wrong since you are not supposed to be. You need to stay being whomever you’re supposed to be.”

“Oh, shut up,” Ohno swats Aiba’s head ala Jun, getting a shocked expression from Aiba and a thumbs-up from Nino.

“You are a fast learner, Oh-chan,” Nino snickers, watching Jun smirk back at Aiba who chooses to retaliate the swat by nuzzling Ohno’s neck.

“Leader, that’s very not nice of you,” Aiba’s muffled complaint against his skin sends pleasant tingles down Ohno’s body, “ _especially_ to yourself.”

“You guys, I am not entirely comfortable with being completely naked here,” Sho begins to reflect on the possibilities, but he pushes himself up on his elbows, sharing a glance and a laugh with Jun, who is still crowding his lower body, “but _Satoshi-kun_ , let’s get started.”

“And everybody, lend Sho-chan your hands since we’re so eager. Who’s where, and no, I’m not asking you, _Nino-chan_ ,” Nino cuts Jun with unrestrained giggle, as he pointing at him. “You took dibs already, shut up!”

“I think I said that before,” Ohno says two beats later.

“It doesn’t matter now, Oh-chan,” Aiba creeps away from Ohno and gets settled besides Jun while reaching for Nino. “Shall we continue with the things that we were planning to do after we got completely naked?”

“Just get to it,” Nino hums, thankful that he decided to not touch any booze tonight and got away with orange juice. Aiba’s tongue feels so great on the back of his ear, sending shivers of anticipation straight down to his groin. “And stop talking,” he says.

.

“Since Sho-chan is now in better position,” Aiba points out, hands reaching for Jun’s erection as he positions himself behind him, starting a series of slow strokes, “don't you think I resemble a good leader, supervising my dear members trying to outfuck each other?”

“You’d say,” Jun closes his eyes as Aiba brings him to full hardness, trying to concentrate on slowly preparing Sho, who gasps steadily in near synch rhythm with Jun’s finger pushing into him.

“But can’t we take turns? You’re hogging Sho-chan! I want to do myself,” Aiba wiggles his eyebrows but doesn’t move from his place.

“Not tonight, Aiba. Don’t you have enough with _you_ doing _me_?”

“Or why didn’t we do _this_ to _Aiba-chan_ then,” Aiba’s hand reaches to join Jun’s, stroking Sho deliberately while rubbing his erection on Jun’s butt.

“That’s no fun,” Jun says, pushing his ass further to tease Aiba in return and is unable not to smile as Sho clenches immediately around his fingers.

“Says the one who wants to have Sho-chan for himself,” Aiba grins.

“I do not, _Leader_. Stop it.” Jun wants to glare at Aiba but when Sho begins to raise his hips invitingly, silently urging Jun to go faster and deeper, it’s difficult to not focus on the writhing man below him.

“You’re talking to me?” Sho hisses. Aiba’s hands, still stroking, are definitely not helping him to take everything slowly.

Jun’s fingers only press deeper. “No, I am not talking to you, especially when I am doing things to you.”

Sho closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation. “Oh. Okay. I’m sorry. You just. F-feel so good—”

“ _Oh-chan_ , you must not be fucking that Aiba-chan correctly if he’s still talking,” Aiba makes his point by pulling at Sho harder, prompting the first long moan out of Sho’s mouth tonight.

Sho reaches to stroke Jun's nape, "Matsujun."

Jun closes his eyes, relishing the moment because he likes it when Sho gets like this, and opens them seconds later, trying to pull off serious Ohno.

"Sho-kun," he hissed, "you're talking to the wrong person."

Nino sighs in exasperation from the other side, mockingly. “You two cannot do Ohmiya at all. It is such a disappointment.”

Ignoring the remark, Sho raises his hips another degree, both encouraging Aiba’s hand to stroke faster and Jun’s fingers to prep him more thoroughly. "Just. Please."

Jun wants to start pounding Sho right then but he holds back and pauses his probing fingers, trying to even his own breathing, but Aiba gives Sho another unintentional twist, causing Sho to reach to grip Jun’s wrist.

"Excuse me," Jun calls for Aiba who has been peppering his shoulder blade with wet kisses.

"You're talking to me? Or you trying to talk to the busy version of yourself down there?" Aiba replies, causing Jun to finally take notice of the other two making out shamelessly not far from Sho’s head. Ohno is sitting on Nino’s lap, Nino’s hands cupping Ohno’s butt holding both of them not quite steady, and making sloppy sucking noises – the same never-gets-old scene.

"This version of myself," Jun rolls his eyes, "is equally busy!"

Aiba smiles as he nuzzles Jun’s nape and bites his ear, "this is fun, right, Matsujun?"

Ohno looks up, registering that someone was calling his slash name, "someone's calling me?"

Frustrated, Nino groans as he loses Ohno’s mouth, "Why are you going? Why the hell are you stopping? Why the hell? _Jun-kun_!"

“But Aiba-chan is calling,” Ohno reasons, “and don’t you think we’re being left out?”

Nino huffs loudly and disentangles himself from Ohno. ”You talk too much, _Jun-kun_. Let’s join the party next door then, if you really really want it.” He crawls toward Sho, leaving Ohno frowning with a dejected pout.

Ohno sits on his knees, stroking his own erection, and intensifies the pout. “Now I’m feeling left out.“

“Wait a minute,” Jun says, stopping Nino effectively, before taking his fingers out of Sho. He stops Aiba’s hand before his strokes get firmer.

“Okay, okay,” Aiba complies, taking deep breaths to ground himself, “ _okay_.”

“Aiba-chan, ah, no, who are you again?” Suddenly untouched, Sho lets a string of curses out, failing in trying to both moan and think coherently. “Matsujun is relentless and a fucking cock tease. This is. Fuck you, Matsujun. No fun at all.”

“That’s not nice, _Aiba-chan_ ,” Jun slaps Sho square on the thigh, silencing him effectively.

“I know, right?” Aiba answers, laughing as Ohno finally crawls toward Nino. “Should we do janken instead?” he suggests. “Before all this good haze clears.”

Nino nods in agreement but Jun has one more question. “I was thinking we were going to do Nino. But since now Sho-kun is Nino…”

Aiba laughs. “Matsujun, it’s okay to have this your way tonight. I’m serious.”

“I don’t know who you are supposed to be but I’m definitely too drunk to care,” Jun retorts.

Nino rolls his eyes. “Why are we still using our mouths for talking?”

Jun ignores the remark, letting the question of the day out. “All fours?”

“Yes,” Aiba grins. “And you take Ohno, ah, _Jun-kun_ , right, Nino?”

“It seems I have no choice then,” Nino sighs. “ _Jun-kun_ , get over here!” he calls out, nudging Ohno to get in the right position.

Currently bending over to share kisses with the neglected Sho, Ohno moans in answer. Nino cuts in, shoving Ohno aside before leaning to give Sho a quick wet kiss. Jun follows, leaning down to cup Sho’s face and give him a kiss.

“Okay, let me kiss _myself_ first before we flip Sho-chan over,” Aiba declares, leaning over Sho and doing so.

 

The next thing that’s worth focusing on is Sho’s question. “Are we going to keep being naked and not doing anything?” Ready on all fours, Sho asks as he waits for Jun behind him to finish being prepped by Aiba. Ohno is in front of Sho, kneeling with his butt presented to Nino.

“Sho-chan, you need to stop bringing up the naked topic and just let it be,” Nino replies, sneaking a hand to give Ohno’s butt a light smack.

“But I’m cold.”

“Then, I guess we can have _Jun-kun_ here,” Nino nudges Ohno, “to warm you for a while.”

“Sho-kun,” Ohno murmurs as he bends down and kisses Sho, distracted by the feeling of Nino’s fingers working him loose.

“ _Aiba-chan_ , you are so lucky I didn’t bring my cock ring tonight,” Aiba says to Sho now that he’s satisfied with the soft moans coming from Jun as his fingers now move freely inside and out of him.

Nino chuckles from behind Ohno. “ _Leader_ , are you suggesting we should start carrying cock rings around in our wallets? That’s truly sophisticated of you. Why haven’t I thought of that? It’s actually a good idea.”

To which Jun breathlessly responds, “no, not just good, it’s brilliant, Aiba. Brilliant idea. I think I’m ready.”

“And I’m think _I’m_ ready,” Ohno raises his head, in his best imitation of Jun’s breathless response.

“I don’t buy your Jun-kun,” Sho scolds him even as one hand reaches to touch Ohno’s spikey tufts of hair, “but you are okay.”

Ohno smiles.

“Mellow old men team,” Jun rolls his eyes, and then moans when Aiba rolls a condom over him. “ _Leader_! A bit warning please.”

“You were busy talking,” Aiba says, getting another rolled over himself. When Ohno and Sho snap their heads around in unison to voice the usual protest, Aiba holds up one hand, “don’t bother, guys, we’re not on camera.”

“There’s no need to listen to them now. Now onto more _pressing_ matters. Who goes first?” Nino brings the discussion back, completely ignoring the two, now that he has his condom ready.

“I guess we can have Jun-kun there,” Aiba suggests, in his best imitation of Ohno’s last line, pointing at Ohno and urging him to take the first move.

“Please,” Sho moans, unclear whether he wants Ohno to start shoving his cock into his mouth or Jun to start pressing into him, hands and knees already trembling from holding out.

Ohno moves in answer, tangling his fingers in Sho’s hair and tugging slightly as he welcomes Sho’s eager lips on his cock with a long moan. “Fuck.”

“Okay, Jun-kun, you’re next,” Nino says as Sho’s tongue begins to lick leisurely, directing Jun who‘s staring at Ohno’s expression in near fascination.

Aiba runs his fingers down Jun’s spine, bringing him back, “ _Nino_.”

Jun finally snaps out of the temporary awe. He gives Sho’s ass a light slap as he positions himself before pushing inside. Ohno takes Sho’s muffled moan as another cue and starts shoving himself into Sho’s mouth and getting most of the benefit from the moans around his cock.

Sharing a grin with Aiba, Nino watches as Ohno adjusts to Sho’s rocking back and forth in synch with Jun’s thrusts.

“You really are a hog, especially when it comes to Sho-kun, aren’t you, Matsujun?” Aiba says conversationally even as his hands lightly massage Jun’s ass, ready to fuck him.

“Or when it comes to _Aiba-chan_ ,” Nino points out when Jun doesn’t answer as he presses his chest on Ohno, shifting some weight forward, causing Ohno to groan as Sho lowers himself to his elbows.

“Oh, really?” Smile blooming, Aiba gives himself a few pulls before guiding himself into Jun. “Why didn’t you say so then?” Jun gasps in turn, getting Sho at a better angle as Aiba’s pushes into him steadily.

“Fuck.”

Nino pounds hard into Ohno as Aiba pulls out of Jun, getting a better angle before he pushes deeper into Jun, rocking Sho forward to get Ohno deeper into the heat of his mouth. And then Jun reaches over to wrap his hand around Sho’s erection and stroke firmly, bringing them all to completion.

 

And the next thing that’s _really_ worth focusing on _is_ them sprawled across the soft carpet, utterly spent and sated, not caring about tangled limbs and whatever may come the next day, with Jun lying almost on top of Aiba and Ohno curling up beside Sho. Nino, trapped conveniently in the middle, speaks up, “can I make a short point?”

“You need to keep it real short. Everything feels so good now, I can sleep forever, I don’t even care,” Aiba mumbles.

Jun stays silent as Ohno shifts, both for his own comfort and as a sign of vague consciousness. Sho hums tiredly, so Nino continues.

“Did anyone manage to fuck themselves?”

The dim light in Jun’s living room is comforting and is almost lulling them to slumber.

“No one?” Nino tries to confirm.

“No one,” Jun answers. “And since I know how your weird minds work, I’ll say that we need to play the game again to reassure ourselves. Which I don’t mind at all as long as I don’t have to host and have you all raiding my liquor shelf next time.”

Ohno squirms, making the slightest sound.

Nino hums his agreement. “Good. Next time it’s Leader’s place then.”

“And next time I want to be Matsujun,” Sho voices his last sentence for the night.

“That’s what you say now, Sho-kun,” Jun smiles, eyes drifting shut.

“My place is a mess though,” Ohno states, a few seconds too late.

The only thing that saves Ohno from affectionate smacks on the head and Nino’s scolding is Aiba’s outright answer. “If I have to clean up your place for a repeat performance, Leader, I will gladly do so. Now can we just end this night?”

“Yes, please,” Jun answers sleepily.

.


End file.
